Wireless communication devices are able to receive, generate, and store a large variety of file types, such as video files, audio files, text files, and picture files. A user of a wireless communication device may want to execute an action with respect to a file at a particular time, but the wireless communication device may be incapable of executing the action at that time. For example, the wireless communication device may need to be connected to an external resource, such as a printer, to execute a requested print action. However, when a connection to the external resource becomes available, the user may not remember to execute the action.